When bad becomes worse
by The shadow flower ninja
Summary: A normal, everyday architect stumbles across something while looking for something her brother left behind in an abandon orphanage. Now it's like people are lining up to have a swing at her! All she wanted to do was help out an adorable blue haired boy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hehehe. I know that I shouldn't be doing this but...**

**I just completely ran out of inspiration for my other stories! T_T**

**I need a beta...BADLY! So I'm just doing what I can until I somehow get back into the swing of things! That and this is my first horror fic, I can't wait to see how it turns out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Rinko-chan~**

**Rinko: ..**

**Uh, let's get on with the show~!**

* * *

><p>This sucks.<p>

That's the only way I could describe this predicament I currently found myself in. Why the hell couldn't he get the damned thing by himself? Why send me to get something when I don't even know where it is? The least he could have done was give me some sort of map!

Damn creepy older brothers.

I wouldn't even be any where near a creepy run-down place like this if it weren't for him! I stared at the building with a look of displeasure, how could this place ever have housed orphans in it? It didn't look like it would be a good place to live even if it were recently built, which it definitely wasn't; my bro told me it was abandoned for at least twenty-years.

It had depressing dark and dull colors that didn't compliment the building at all; what made me cringe the most though was the shabby structure, it's like the people who built this didn't care at all! My years of being an apprentice architect taught me how to spot crappy craftsmanship from a mile away, and this place was a picture perfect example of that! Either this place wasn't done by professionals or they were just in a big hurry to finish it quickly. I was betting on the latter because as I looked closer I could see support beams expertly placed in the right places. It may be shabby, but it would hold when it needed to.

I huffed quietly to myself. If a pro really did work on this place, why didn't they make sure it was suitable for children? I could see nails sticking out in places for kami sake! Not even an novice would do this sort of thing, it was almost like the nails were intentionally left there! I started to look around elsewhere before I got completely pissed off and noticed how the trees prevented any sunlight to reach the shabby crap shack. The branches looked like claws as they reached and clutched the building, not like they were trying to protect it, more like they wanted to hurt it.

I was glad that this place was abandoned, I couldn't image a child living here. It's just too depressing and dark! I was grateful that I bought a flashlight with me, I may not look like it, but I was still afraid of the dark at my seasoned age of twenty-eight. Everyone has fears you know, I was certainly no different! I turned it on as I walked into the building, it was dark but strangely not dusty. Did someone other than bro know I was coming? If that was the case, then why didn't they get the whatcha-ma-gig for bro instead of me? They must have forgot it or something I guess.

I started my search in the room closest to the door. As I peeked inside I saw that this must have been a play room, it was cluttered with well-loved looking toys and drawings. I smiled quietly as I looked at the paintings, forgetting my quest for a moment; some pictures were of animals, others of foods and people. I was completely absorbed in looking at the pictures that I didn't look were I was going and I bumped into a couple of boxes, making the top one hurltel to the ground with a 'thump!' making it's contents spurt out all over the place.

I scolded myself for being so thoughtlessly clumsy as I pick up the pieces of paper that fell, stuffing them back into the box. While I briefly looked at the pictures as I put them back, one caught my eye in a very disturbing way. It was one of a child playing a game of what looked like 'Kagome, Kagome' with a bunch of people in what looked like lab coats, but the kid looked scared and the adults, who I assumed were doctors, had knives in their hands. I was sort of disturbed by this, why would a child draw something like this? Were they afraid of doctors perhaps? Or maybe the doctors were mean to them? What if-?

I scoffed at myself for wondering/worrying about someone who I never met. I loved children immensely, I always dreamed of having one of my own someday, it was a heartbreaking day for me when I found out I couldn't have any. I was pregnant once, but I got hurt badly on the job. They had to take out my womb and abort my child...

From that day on I always jumped at the chance to work with anything that involved children. I even worked on a couple of orphanages myself, I spent my own free time and money to make sure it was the best. Making triple sure that nothing would go wrong, no loose nails, faulty structure, or bad pluming. Even after the project was done and over with I still came by and made sure it was up to date and running smoothly.

I guess that's why I was so upset about this place. Being so carelessly negligent and inconsiderate towards beings who have done no wrong to anyone or anything-

I was so lost in memory lane that I didn't notice that it was getting pretty dark outside, it was already nighttime and the moon was out. I cursed quietly under my breath as I finished putting up the things I had knocked over and left the room. Whatever bro wanted me to find wouldn't be found in there. I deducted that the best way to find it would be to go to the back rooms where the staff usually resided in. I took the second hallway and reached a door that said:

"Geben Sie nicht!"(**1)**

I couldn't make heads or tails about what that meant. I'm guessing that some of the staff must have been German or something. I opened the door with a skeleton key that my brother gave me for this occasion. The door opened with a rusty creek as little bits of red dust flowed around like mist. Hmm, the hinges must be really rusty for all of this red dust to be floating around.

I swatted my hand at the air to clear it before stepping into the room. It was really creepy looking and musty smelling, nothing at all like a staff room, it looked more like a lab than anything really. It was littered with papers that were all written in German. I was starting to regret not taking that German langue class for my fine arts credit...

I kept looking around and grew increasingly more nervous at what I saw. Pictures of what looked like brains, and skeleton structures, a photo album labeled: "Probanden". I opened the cover and saw a picture of a boy with blue eyes and blue hair, he was adorable as he clutched at his scarf and looked at the camera shyly. There was some text at the bottom of his picture that said:

**"Subjekt 143423-Versagen. Kündigung am wahrscheinlichsten. Ursacheder Kündigung: nicht stark genug für den Einsatz, krä Sie ruhig, NICHT ALERT ANDERE THEMEN! Gehen Sie auf anderen Projekt schnell wie möglich."(2)**

I'm really regretting not taking the damn German class, why did I have to take botany again? ! I groaned dramatically as I tucked the album under my arm so I could take it with me and continued looking.

I stumbled across something that looked like the thing I was searching for. A dusty jar that had some sort of black thing inside of it. Heaven knows why my brother finds a disgusting jar with who knows what in it so important that he just had to have it as soon as possible. I pick it up, keeping it as far away form me as I could and proceeded to hull tail out of this place before it got too dark.

As I was about to leave I heard a large crash come from the other side of the building and what sounding like a child's scream. I immediately put the jar on the counter up front and rushed towards the sound's origin. As I went further and further down the hall I felt...Uneasy, like some sort of primitive instinct was trying to warn me of danger; sort of like you just know something is dangerous before even meeting it face to face. But an even stronger instinct told me to keep going no matter what, the maternal instinct that never had the chance to truly blossom.

When I was about to reach the door at the end of the hall, I stopped abruptly when I saw how red the door was. This time I was sure it wasn't rust but something else all together. I inhaled sharply.

Blood, this was defiantly blood. Paint couldn't get as congealed as this substance was. I shakily grabbed for the door knob. 'Please, please don't be hurt too bad whoever you are...' I prayed silently to myself as I turned the knob and pushed the door open. I heard a tiny gasp as I poked my head threw the door, flashing my light around in the dark.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Are you okay?" I called looking somewhat frantically for whoever was here with me. I caught something blue looking in my flashlight's view and centered on it, I couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw.

The boy from the picture. It was the boy from the picture! He didn't look any different from the picture at all... He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"P-please don't hurt me miss!" he begged, shielding his eyes from my flashlight's shine, or probably trying to protect himself in case I tried anything.

I felt as if someone punched me in the gut. Why would this kid who didn't look any older than nine be out here all by himself? Why was he so afraid of me? I went over to him slowly and knelt to his height, stroking his head gently, ignoring when he flinched at my touch.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to know why you're in a place like this all by yourself. Are you an orphan?" I cooed quietly. He eyed me carefully before relaxing slightly, but still keeping his guard up.

"I-I'm not alone miss!" he muttered, if I wasn't next to him I probably would not have been able to hear him because he was so quiet.

"Who else came with you then?" I was hopping it was an adult-

"My friends, miss!" he said a little louder this time. I flinched slightly, so there was more than one kid running around this death trap of a place? My dread was interrupted by a tiny growling sound, I looked over at the kid to see him clutching his stomach. Now that I got a better look at him I noticed that he was pretty thin, his face didn't have as much baby fat as it should, he looked like he hadn't be fed properly in a while.

I reached into my bag and pulled out an sucker that I had been saving for later and handed it to him. He looked at me with shock before looking at the sucker.

"Here, take it. It's all I can offer now. As soon as we get your friends I'll take you out to get something better." He still looked at it warily, it took me a moment to realize that he must think that I did something to it. I felt a stab of bitter wonder at how such a young child would be this aware of the dangers around him. I took the tiniest lick I could mange, making sure he saw me lick it.

"There see? It's okay to eat," I said as I held it out to him again. This time he reached out and took it, he sniffed it before taking a daring lick at it. His face lit up a little as he took another lick, I smiled sadly at how happy he seemed to get after each bite and how his smile seemed to fall when it was all gone, he licked at his hands, trying to get ever last bit that he could. I promised silently to myself that I would make sure that this child wouldn't go hungry again.

"My name is Rinko, can you tell me your name please?" I asked, the blue haired boy stopped licking his hand and looked at me wordlessly.

"...Kaito," He said finally.

"Well Kaito-kun, would you please take me to your friends so that I can take you all to a better place? It's not safe to be here." I assumed that his friends were also orphans or runaways, I was sure I had enough room in my SUV for all of them. As soon as I got them something to eat, and a change of clothes and made sure they were clean and well rested; I would look for a good orphanage to take them in.

Kaito shook his head.

"No, Miss Rinko needs to leave!" he demanded. I was a little taken back at this. I understood that he didn't completely trust me, but surely he wouldn't rather stay here.

"I will leave, but I'm taking you and the others with me. It's not safe in place like this! I want to make sure that you and the others get taken care of properly. Besides, I promised to feed you didn't I? You don't want me to make a liar out myself do you?"

"Miss Rinko needs to leave before they come back! They'll hurt her! Miss Rinko is too nice to get hurt!" he cried.

"Before who comes back?" I demanded. What was Kaito-kun so worried about.

"Where the hell is it! ?" A voice that defiantly didn't sound like a child's boomed.

Kaito let out a quiet shriek, frantically tugging at my sleeve while tears collected in his eyes.

"Leave! Please leave! They're here! They're here! They'll kill Miss Rinko!"

I picked Kaito up and dove into a pile of trash bags. I felt that my heart would burst out of my chest as I heard the thumping of the approaching threat. I held Kaito tightly as I heard the door creak open...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where we leave it~<strong>

**1- "Do not Enter!"**

**2- Subject-143423- Failure. Most likely course of action- Termination. Cause: not strong enough to handle treatments, sickly. Dispose of quickly and quietly. DO NOT ALERT OTHER SUBJECTS! Move on to next project as soon as possible.**

**Or at least that's what I hope they say. I did this with Google translator, so if there is any mistakes in this translation please let me know!**

**See you next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I truly am a fickle authoress...-_-' I like this story and I'm bored so I thought I would update this while trying to fall asleep~ **

**WARNINGS: Dark themes and cursing! Don't like, don't read!**

**Anyways, I don't own anything other than Rinko!**

**Let's get on with it~**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is that mutant! ?" A gruff voice snarled just right outside the door. I clamped a hand over Kaito's mouth as well as my own to keep any sound from escaping.<p>

"That freaky point-Dexter said it shouldn't be too hard to find but we've practically torn the whole place apart looking for it!" Another voice said.

"This is the last room, let hurry up and get the hell out of here, place gives me the creeps..." The first voice said before a loud crash that signaled that the door had been forced open. I clutched Kaito tighter as I braced myself, if I had to, I would try and fight this guys so that I could at least give Kaito a chance to run.

I heard glass crunch as they moved about, the occasional fluttering of paper every now and then. I started to panic when I heard them coming towards our hiding place and start to move the bags out of the way. They were half way there when I started to plan my course of action, adrenalin coursing threw my every vein, I would throw the garbage that was on top of me at the nearest person while I tackled the other to the ground, taking advantage of their confusion I would try and find some sort of weapon while Kaito escaped. I would try to fend them off for as long as possible.

I grabbed the plastic bag as I got ready to spring-

-RRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!-

"Damn, guy can't leave us alone to do our job for one second can he? !" The man nearest to us growled as he got back from the pile.

"Yeah, what do you want this time? !" There was a considerably lengthy pause as the man paced around the room.

"Fuck! Why didn't you tell us this before we got here! ? Just for that we expect extra for rolling around in shit for nothing!...Fine, just don't expect us to keep our mouths shut about what you sick fucks have been doing out here...Now you're talking my langue, we'll be there!" I assumed the phone call ended when the sound of a cell phone being smashed the ground was heard.

"Let's get out of this shit hole, the freak said that some of those things have already been captured, we just need to get them to tell us where the rest are. That and some bitch should have been by here looking for that other thing, we need to find her and get it...By any mean necessary."

"I hope she at least a hot fuck. Oh well, I can always put a bag over her head if I don't like her looks. Oh~ I wonder if she's a fighter or if she'll take it like a slut." I shuttered at this, feeling sick.

"Man, do what you want. Just make sure she's dead and that you clean up afterwards, don't want to have to deal with the police like last time-"

"Yeah, yeah quit bitching already!" The continued to banter as the left the room and soon enough the building itself.

I emerged from the the pile of filth when I was sure that they wouldn't come back, pulling Kaito along with me. I was trembling slightly, while I didn't know what they where sent here to look for I know that I had something that they wanted. They would kill me, there was no doubt of that, and I had a feeling they wouldn't just stop at that. I looked over at Kaito to see that he wasn't handling any better.

"They found us, they found us, they found us." He kept repeating, griping his blue hair and rocking himself back and forth. "They're gonna hurt us, they're gonna hurt us, they're gonna kill Rinko-san too now! Why can't they just leave us alone! ?" He sobbed. I didn't know what to do, Kaito was have a break down and I didn't think I could reassure him when I was about to have one myself. I just sat there a bit, listening to the wails of the little blue haired boy who I was already quite fond of. I finally worked up the courage as I hugged Kaito, letting him burrow into my stomach and scratch at my arms.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be okay, I promise. Nothing is going to hurt you," I cooed rocking him a bit. It looked like it only made things worse as he wrenched himself out of my hold.

"No it's not! They've got my friends! They're gonna hurt you! You should have just left when you had the chance! I would have been fine if I didn't meet you!" He screamed, continuing to scream incoherently.

"Just who are 'they'?" I whispered, Kaito apparently heard me as he whipped his head around towards me.

"The bad people! They only hurt and kill things! They've already killed some of my friends, they don't care who dies as long as they get what they want!" I felt a cold chill run down my spine. These people have killed _ children_? Just what does my brother have to do with these people? What is that thing he wanted me to get so badly? ! My eyes stared to sting...

"I'm scared too." I whimpered, feeling the hot liquid run down my face, in the back of my mind I was glad that I didn't wear make-up.

"I'm sorry Kaito-kun, I'm so sorry! I tried to help but all I ended up doing was causing you trouble and then crying about it...I've always been such a cry baby..." I bawled, feeling rightful pathetic. I was suppose to be the adult here, not the child. I always did this, cry when it got to be too much for me to handle! That's why Kyouya left me in the first place, I was always such a kid!

"I didn't mean it..." I heard Kaito say quietly, I started to calm down a bit but I was still hiccuping.

"I didn't mean it, honest!" He said as he came back and started to wipe at my face, I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm happy that I met Rinko-san!" He said as he continued to rub my face, even though my tears had stopped. I couldn't hold back as I hugged him to me, burying my head on to his shoulder while running my hand threw his hair.

"Thank you Kaito-kun," I whispered.

"I Promise Rinko-san... that I'm gonna protect you from the bad people!" He declared. "So don't be scared anymore, and don't cry anymore too, I don't like that." He added. I felt bitterness swell in my stomach, I should be the one who tells Kaito this, not the other way around. It's _my_ duty to protect_ him_.

"I can't let you do that Kaito-kun. I don't want you to get hurt, you're still just a kid. It's my job as an adult to _protect you_ from people like that." I need to suck it up, I couldn't afford to be selfish.

"No, I'm gonna protect Rinko-san no matter what! I already made up my mind!" He said stubbornly, I sighed.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible. Besides, I promised you food didn't I?" I got up and dusted myself off, already heading towards the door. I felt Kaito brush past me, grabbing my hand and leading me, hopefully, out of this nightmarish place.

"I'm gonna protect you." He said as he griped my hand tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired, so this is where I leave it! I'll continue sooner if I get at least ONE review. Please guys throw me a bone here! I'm begging!<strong>

**See you next time~! ^_^**


End file.
